


I'm Not the Hero

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost two months since the nogitsune was defeated, and the amazing Allison Argent passed away. Things are almost starting to go back to normal, but Lydia still needs answers; she wants to know why in Stiles' head she was suddenly back to the spring formal, and finding out just might change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's been forever since I posted anything, sorry! Since the finale I have been in a dire need for stydia, so I decided to start this three part little series. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Lydia was tired, so tired. She had been putting on a brave face since Allison died, and she was done with it. Only sometimes would she let herself cry uncontrollably, and remember the day she lost her best friend. 

A lot of questions had been answered on the night when they had finally killed the nogitsune; but not all of them. While Lydia had been trying to keep busy so she wouldn't think about Allison, she started to think about the day that she entered Stiles' head to try to save him. Somehow she had been transported to the spring formal that seemed like years ago. Apparently this was something that was important in Stiles' mind, but she couldn't figure out why.

She knew that Stiles had a crush on her; but she never could have guessed how much she underestimated his love for her. It bothered her that she couldn't figure out why it was so important; she remembered that she had almost died that night, but for it to be something that was so important, or impacting to Stiles, she reasoned that it must be more than that.

Lydia Martin was not the sort to leave questions unanswered, but Stiles was still in a bad place, feeling guilty about Allison, even though it wasn't his fault, and Lydia didn't want to bother him more. For one of handful of times in her life, she had no idea what to do.

It was on a Monday after a weekend of poor sleeping because the question still burned in her mind, that Lydia finally decided to talk to somebody. Even though she had only known her for a short while, Lydia had grown to really like Kira, and Lydia valued her insight.  
"I don't know what to do, it's driving me crazy!" She exclaimed after she explained the complicated situation to Kira.  
"Well I can see why you don't want to ask him," Kira said, "but honestly you should ask Scott, he knows Stiles better than anyone else."  
"I guess that might work," Lydia rubbed her temples. Kira winced just looking at her.  
"Now might be a good time to suddenly become ill and have to go home," she said. Lydia agreed.

After trying and failing to sleep for a few hours, Lydia decided to take Kira's advice and ask Scott about that night, I mean surely he'd know if something important happened.

She exchanged pleasantries with Scott's mom and then marched up the stairs, more determined than ever to figure out what happened that night. Scott looked surprised when she knocked on his door, and concerned showed on his face when he saw the look on hers.  
"Hey, you weren't in history today, what happened?" He asked.  
"I was trying to sleep, it didn't work," she said with a sigh.  
"What's wrong?" He motioned for her to sit down.  
"Do you remember the spring formal I went to with Stiles, you know, where I almost died?" She asked timidly.  
"Yeah, why?" Scott looked really confused.  
"Well when I was in Stiles' mind that's where I was, and I figured that must be an important event to him, but I can't figure out why," she said. Scott suddenly looked nervous, and started to pace the room.  
"Have you asked him about this?" He asked.  
"I didn't want to bug him," she explained. Scott looked down, she couldn't figure out why he was so ill at ease.  
"Well, um," he mumbled, " I'm not really sure, I wasn't with Stiles when everything happened to you."

Lydia knew that Scott was leaving something out, but she didn't want to pester him, he had enough on his plate, and he still had trouble dealing with Allison's death. She was disappointed; this was supposed to be when she finally got her answer, but all it had given her was more questions. She wasn't about to give up though, now she just wanted to know more.


	2. I Don't Know What To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the little story arc, this time focussing on Stiles. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

"Wait, Lydia came to talk to you?" Stiles asked, marginally confused as to why his best friend was pacing his room.  
"Yeah, she had questions and I didn't know if I should answer them or tell her to ask you or I don't know maybe say something-" Scott was talking ridiculously quickly, which made Stiles worry, so he cut him off.  
"Dude, you need to calm down, you're the chill one, remember?" Scott settled down after that, not wanting to let his best friend lose the title of resident "over-reactor".  
"Alright, alright. So did you ever tell Lydia what really happened the night that Peter almost killed her?" Scott asked timidly.  
"That's what she asked about? Why would that even come to her mind?" Stiles was more confused than before, and it was not a feeling that he had ever particularly enjoyed.  
"Apparently when we went into your mind, she ended up at the spring formal, she figured it must be an event that really stuck with you, and it's driving her crazy that she doesn't know why." Scott wasn't entirely sure how to handle this situation, Stiles could see it all over his face.  
"Well I guess it's not that big of a leap, especially for someone like her," Stiles mumbled.  
"So why did you never tell her that it was you who saved her?" Scott asked, "I mean I'm pretty sure that would help the ten-year plan a bit." For the first time in a while, Stiles felt a genuine smile creep across his face.   
"I don't know, I just didn't want her to think that I felt like I needed to be repaid for what I did, I mean I just called Jackson," Stiles said.  
"Stiles, when you told me that story the first time there was a lot more danger to you involved; and I talked to Danny, apparently Jackson told him that you gave him quite a speech," Scott was smiling too by this point.  
"He never treated her like she deserved," mumbled Stiles.  
"I know, so if she asks you, tell her the truth; and for the love of god Stiles don't be modest, it never suited you anyway."  
"Alright, very funny," said Stiles. He still wasn't quite sure what to feel at this point, but he knew if the ten-year plan could get a kick start, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.


	3. Answers

Today was the day that Lydia Martin was going to get her answers. She still didn't want to upset Stiles, but she was fed up with walking on eggshells around him; it still tore her apart that Allison was gone, but she could just picture her best friend looking at her and yelling at her for stopping to live her life to the fullest, because that's just what Allison would do.  
She went over to Stiles' house on a Saturday afternoon, knowing that he would be home, and his dad would be at the neighbourhood watch meeting. It took her a full minute to ring the doorbell, since it would be the first time that she would have a one on one conversation with him since Allison died.  
He answered the door looking like he hadn't slept the night before, which he probably hadn't. The flannel shirt he was wearing had the buttons done up mismatched, and looked like it had been picked up from a pile on the floor.  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
"Hi," she half-whispered. He gave her a smile that almost seemed genuine, but she could tell that it was forced.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, speaking louder.  
"Yeah, of course," he mumbled, moving aside and inviting her in. They opted to talk in his room in case his dad came home early.  
Lydia sat perched on the edge of his bed while he sat in the chair by his desks. Now there had for sure been some awkward moments and conversations between Stiles and Lydia over the years, but this one took the cake.  
"So what's up?" Stiles asked. Lydia smoothed out her skirt, sat up straighter and began with the least amount of awkwardness possible.  
"So remember that spring formal that you and I went to?"  
"You mean the one that got just a little disappointing when you almost died?" Stiles remarked sarcastically. It actually got a smile out of Lydia.  
"That's the one, can you tell me what happened that night?" Stiles looked like he had even expecting that question, Lydia figured Scott had told him, but Stiles still looked uncomfortable.  
"Why do you want to know?" Stiles murmured.  
"Well when I was in your head that's where I was, I thought that it must have really left a mark on you, and it's been driving me out of my mind because I don't know why. The last thing I remember was us dancing together, I want to know everything." She said.  
"So you don't think that dance was amazing enough to leave that much of an impact? I'll try to to be too offended," he teased.  
"I'm serious, Stiles." He seemed to realize after that just how important this was to her, so he took a deep breath and began to talk:  
"So you don't remember anything huh? Not even when Peter was attacking you?" She shook her head.  
"Nothing," she said.  
"Well the reason that it stuck with me is that I almost saw you die," he whispered. Tears were forming in his eyes, threatening to fall.  
Lydia motioned for him to come sit next to her, and he obliged. He sat with his elbows on his thighs, head in hands. Lydia reached out and touched his shoulder, he flinched at first, but then leaned back into her hand.  
"What are you talking about Stiles? I thought Jackson found me," she said, getting more and more confused.  
"I remember running out to the field, and you were standing there near Peter, and I was running as fast as I could and screaming at you to get away." He was getting choked up, she could see that his eyes were darting around the room, and he was wringing his hands.  
"Where did you go after that?" Lydia asked.  
"With Peter, but I convinced him to let me call Jackson, I had to get you out of there," he mumbled. Lydia was shocked, she had known plenty of boys that would do the smallest nice thing and never shut up about it, and this boy had saved her life and never told her.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She was tearing up now too. He looked up at herand sighed.  
"Don't you get it Lydia? I'm not the hero, I've never been the hero. I'm not special, I'm not a genius, and Allison is dead because of me."   
He stood up and tried to turn his back to her. She stood up, marched over to him, and forcefully turned him around. She looked at him with a fierce gaze, even though she had hot tears rolling down her face.  
"Stiles Stilinski you better listen to me," she said, "you are the biggest hero I have ever met. You never do things just because you want the credit, you do them because you know it's right. And you always find a way to figure everything out and save the day even though you don't have any supernatural powers helping you, and you are the most loyal person I have ever met." She took two slow steps toward him so she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes. "And if Allison could hear that you blame yourself, she slap you so hard that you'd have to eat through a straw."   
He managed a chuckle through the tears.   
"Do you really think all of those things?" he whispered. She took another small step forward so she was only an inch away from him, placed her hand on his chest, took a small breath and said:  
"Every single one of them."  
He reached out and brushed away the hair from her eyes.  
"You think too highly of me," he said.  
"No, " she replied, "I've never really thought highly enough."   
With that she reached up and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and Lydia felt butterflies. This wasn't lust like with Jackson, with not much else. (Although there was lust involved, let's be real here) She remembered Allison once talking about the feeling she had with Scott, and Lydia finally understood, completely and wholeheartedly understood.


End file.
